DE 10 2009 047 360 A1 discloses a method for influencing the lateral dynamics of a vehicle during an evasive maneuver with the aid of a vehicle controller that controls the slip angle and/or the yaw rate of the motor vehicle and triggers an automatic control action when a predefined threshold value is exceeded. In this case, the driving situation is monitored with respect to an obstacle and different control actions are carried out depending on the classification of the situation. In this way, the control actions are optimized with respect to stability and comfort such that optimal performance of the vehicle is achieved in any driving situation.
DE 10 2007 007 282 A1 discloses a method for estimating adhesion factors. To this end, a traction value is individually estimated per axle based on the lateral forces and axle loads determined in a model and the adhesion factor of the roadway is estimated based on a comparison of the two traction values.